


Tossing Off ... Each Other

by sciencebiatch



Series: It's Love [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skyeward - Freeform, Smut, skyewardmonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His girlfriend was moaning out his name while getting herself off and he was in his room feeling embarrassed about listening in on her personal moments.</p><p>{skyeward smut}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tossing Off ... Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> skyeward month {week 2 - memories}

As Skye walked into her bunk and all she could think about was Ward. 

Everything from his facial expressions while he trained to the way his lips felt on hers. She thought about what it felt like to run her hands down the front of his tops feelings his abs underneath ... 

The more Skye thought the more hornier she could feel herself becoming - and the wetness coming from her panties were a pretty good indication of what her body wanted. 

Skye lay down in her bed and tried to rid herself of any thoughts of Ward. She hoped that the tingling feeling would just go away but it didn't. It just got worse. 

Her hands started to move across her body. She let out a soft moan as she cupped her breast through her thin top. She thought about Ward running his hands down her body - his muscular hands going up and down. 

She needed more air - so she stripped off her hands and pulled off her top leaving her in her bra and panties. She sat up slightly so she could unclasp her bra and she set her breasts free. 

Skye could feel her panties start to cling. She moved her hand down to slowly rub her clit from outside her panties. One hand fondling with herself while the other just rubbed, up and down - fast movements hitting the exact spots. 

Skye thought about Ward. She thought about his face, his hair, his lips. She imagined him doing all these things to her and it just made her more wet. 

She pulled her panties down and flicked them to the side. Rubbing her clit harder, Skye started to moan more. 

"Ward !" Skye called out as she felt herself getting closer. She easily slipped a finger in and used the other hand to rub her clit some more. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Ward" Grant heard Skye call out. 

He looked towards her room questionably.

'did Skye need him for something?' he thought but when he heard Skye moan out again he knew what was going on. 

As Ward started to rid himself of his sweat ridden clothing Skye started to moan more and it was starting to turn him on. 

His girlfriend was moaning out his name while getting herself off and he was in his room feeling embarrassed about listening in on her personal moments. 

Ward tried to block out Skye and tried to pretend that he didn't know what she was doing but it was just making him harder. 

He knew it wouldn't go away so he took off his shorts and boxers in one movement and laid down on his bed. 

He grasped himself and started to work. He started with slower movements - imaging that he could see Skye and imagining what she was doing in the next room. His movements got faster as Skye's moans got louder. 

Every time he heard her call out his name he felt himself getting closer to the edge. 

A moan slipped out and he threw his head back letting out a groan. He bit his lip as to try and quieten himself - so Skye wouldn't know he was wanking to her but he was failing pretty badly. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Skye's fingers moved in and out while the other hand rubbed furiously at her clit. 

She knew she was close and she needed something to push her over the edge. 

Skye thought about Ward. She thought about him thrusting into her while she moved her hips to meet him. She imagined him whispering sexy things in her ear while he went in and out. She threw her head back as she felt herself so close that it was starting to hurt. 

"Skye" She heard Ward call out from his own room before letting out a grunt. 

The thought of Ward getting off himself made Skye climax. She let out a loud groan and couldn't help but call out Ward's name. She heard Ward yell out her name again as he had his release and her orgasm kept going. Skye fell back as she felt herself orgasm over and over again. It was probably her longest climax in a while and all because her boyfriend was listening in on her and she found that amazingly sexy. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

As he heard Skye climax he felt himself tense up. 

He was so close - as Skye called out his name he tightened the grasp on himself and he let go. 

He felt embarrassed that he was jerking off like a horny teenage boy - but it felt good! 

As he felt himself come down from his high he relaxed and flopped back onto his bed. His body was a lot less tense but he had made a mess of his bed. 

Ward got up to change his sheets but being in the privacy of his own room he didn't care to change. 

Just as he finished changing his sheets and he felt his dick was getting some feeling again he heard the door open. 

He quickly looked up to see Skye in a thin white shirt with white panties underneath. 

His mouth dropped. Her top was totally see through and she wasn't wearing any pants. She practically showed herself to everyone outside - and that made Ward jealous. He didn't need Fitz or Trip or hell even Simmons seeing Skye like that. 

Skye saw Ward's face harden. 

"No one saw me. Calm down." She said - knowing that that was exactly what he was thinking. 

Ward blushed - was he that predictable ? 

"so ..." Skye dragged on as she walked further into his room and laying down on his bed. 

Ward momentarily realized his nakedness and worried - but Skye hadn't seemed to mind so neither did he. He could tell that she knew. She'd heard him - why else would she be here ? 

From this position Ward could see everything and so could Skye. 

Ward could see Skye's perfect breasts pressed up against her top and her panties which he could tell were starting to get wet. He smirked knowing that he was doing that to her - but honestly he wasn't much better. 

Skye let out a laugh as Ward started to harden again and his dick started to stick out more. She could feel herself getting more and more turned on. She nipples hardened at the sight of Ward naked and she wetness was starting to pool again. 

Ward watched as Skye sat up from her lying position and kneeled on the bed so she was closer to his height. She wrapped her arms around his neck before moving her lips to his ear. 

"I heard you before." Skye stated which caused Ward to blush slightly, "It was such a turn on." she said huskily before pressing her lips hard against his. 

Ward responded by pushing her back onto his bed and kissing her back. This wasn't time to soft kisses he pushed his mouth against hers while he ran one of his hands through her hair. 

Skye could feel Ward's hardness poking into her thigh and she wanted that. She let out a moan as Ward cupped her breast through her top. 

Ward decided that the top was a obstruction. He took it off before he moved his mouth straight to her nipple. The breast which wasn't being sucked was being pinched and rubbed by his other hand. 

Skye just lay there awkwardly squirming as she moaned out Ward's name. She ran her hands through his hair and down his abs as she through her head back with a groan as he licked her nipple then blew on it causing it to harden instantly. 

Ward then moved back up to capture Skye's lip before moving his hand down to rub the sides of her thighs. Skye thrust up trying to signal that she needed him. 

"please" She begged him. 

Ward pulled off her panties and left them to the side. 

"You're so wet Skye" He told her before he moved his head down to lap at her clit. Skye called out his name - not caring it anyone heard her. Ward stuck his tongue in and out and she could feel herself come close to another orgasm.

"Ward. Please. I need you ... now" 

Ward sat up before he lined himself up with her. Skye sat up before taking his dick and rubbing it making sure he was hard enough before he pushed in. 

She felt nothing at first but when it kicked him Skye was moaning for Ward to move.

He pushed in and out trying to find her g-spot. When he found his he quickened his pace. Skye thrust her hips up to meet his thrusts and she moved her other hand to play with her clit trying to get closer to her climax. 

Ward went faster, He gripped Skye's shoulder before he did a final thrusts and both him and Skye climaxed. 

Ward threw his head back and let out a loud groan as he shot his load into Skye. Skye's breathe quickened as she felt her vagina pulsate as she reached her climax. 

Ward finally pulled out of her before he lay down next to her. 

Skye turned to face him before she pressed her lips quickly against his. 

"How about next time you just come to me whenever you're horny" Ward told her with a smirk which he earned a hit back from Skye. 

"I promise" She replied with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Love <3


End file.
